


On the Edge

by Mochamiii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Don't copy to another site, Endgame AU, Established Relationship, Harry is Nat, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oops, The soul stone can suck my left nut, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Tom is Clint, my fingers slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochamiii/pseuds/Mochamiii
Summary: A trip to Vormir doesn't go as plannedOR:I wrote this at 2am last night and I have no self control.





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like crying so here's some angst.

"So, this is where the soul stone is?" Harry asked, surveying the rocky retain. It was freezing cold, and it took everything in him not to shiver.

Tom nodded, "Let's get the stone before Voldemort gets here." He began walking up the large stairs to the top of the pedestal, Harry following him.

He looked at his husband, wondering of when they're finally gonna get some well deserved fucking rest from the superhero stuff. They weren't even superheroes! They were just some assassin agents trained by Dumbledore. The Order of the Phoenix was their organization's name.

"Hey Tom?"

The man in question stopped and looked back. His husband smiled up at him. "After this is all over, do you think we should retire early?"

Tom hummed in thought, stepping back a few steps to Harry. "I was thinking the same thing. Funny, we're mid twenties and we're already thinking about retirement,"

Harry laughed in amusement. "I mean, we're still young, we should enjoy it. Besides," he stepped closer. "Maybe we can start a family?" He asked hopefully.

Tom's breath hitched, looking at Harry adoringly. Images of Harry with their children warmed his heart. He could totally picture them raising their kids to be total badasses.

"I would love to do that one day Harry," he kissed him gently, "So let's get this damn stone and make it happen sooner." He said this with such a fierce determination that Harry nodded back with equal intensity.

They picked up the pace and soon reached the top of the pedestal. There was this cloaked figure hovering above the ground. They approached cautiously.

"Ah, Tom, son of Thomas and Merope. Harry, son of Lily and James." It spoke, strangely, it sounded German.

"Who are you?" Tom demanded, getting in front of Harry automatically.

The hood of the cloak was pushed back, revealing a blonde man with different colored eyes. Harry gasped, knowing exactly who it was.

"You're Grindelwald! You were Dumbledore's-"

"Friend? Enemy? Which one did he tell you?" Grindelwald asked, hovering closer.

"A little bit of both." Harry answered. "You're supposed to be dead, how did you get stuck here?"

"A little thing called the space stone. Now, I guard the soul stone,"

"Where is it then? We need it." Tom asked stoically.

"The stone, I'm afraid, is on another pedestal than this one. It requires a sacrifice."

At those words, the two froze. Sacrifice? What sacrifice?

"What do you mean, sacrifice?" It was Harry who asked this time, eyes wavering in uncertainty.

"It's not called the soul stone for no reason. You must sacrifice something in which you love and throw it off the cliff."

"No bloody way we're doing that!" Tom hissed. "I'm not letting either of us just run along off this cliff!"

"Is there any other way?" Harry asked desperately. There had to be another way, right? Harry didn't like it, but he knew, deep, deep down, that there wasn't anything they could do.

"I'm afraid not," Grindelwald explained monotonously. "The stone demands a sacrifice."

Tom gulped, Harry seeing his Adam's Apple bobbing up and down. Tom hated the idea of death, ironic, considering he was surrounded by it on the daily. If it were possible, he would've found or made a way to be immortal. Harry looked at Tom and the fear in his eyes and decided on one thing.

He would sacrifice himself for the stone.

"Tom," he said gently, maneuvering Tom's head to face him. His eyes seemed to calm upon seeing Harry. Right, his husband will always be there for him.

"I'll do it," he said simply and Tom froze. Ice cold needless pierced his heart at Harry's words. He shivered, actually shivered. The coldness of Vormir seeping in through every vein, every major artery until he felt numb on the inside.

He shook his head, "No. I won't let you. I'll go." He couldn't stop the tremble in his voice at the end.

Harry smiled sadly at him, rubbing his husband's cheek reassuringly. "It'll be okay Tom-" he tried.

"No! It won't be okay Harry. I won't let you be the self-sacrificing piece of shite that you are. You're not going, I'm going," Tom interrupted.

"Tom," Harry said determinedly. He kissed Tom once, which turned into twice, which turned into how many more kisses they could never have.

"Harry," Tom said pathetically. God, when had he ever sounded this pathetic? He couldn't recall when. "We didn't even make our family yet,"

Harry forced a smile, beautiful emerald eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I know, I know. But it needs to happen Tom,"

Tom breathed heavily. He couldn't lose Harry. Harry made him feel normal, he kept him grounded, he calmed him down. He couldn't let their story end like this. He just couldn't.

Harry wiped away a stray tear that made its way from Tom's face. "Honey, I love you, more than anything in this universe,"

"Don't go," Tom begged. He sounded pathetic in his own mind. "Don't leave me, Harry." He gripped desperately onto Harry. "God don't do it. I love you so much."

In response, Harry ripped off his glove, taking his wedding ring off his finger. He kissed it, and put it in Tom's suit pocket.

"Tell Teddy I love him,"

Then he ran.

Tom yelled, running after him, pulling him away just as he reached the edge.

"I told you I'm doing it!" Tom yelled, pushing Harry to the ground and rushing to the edge.

Harry quickly jumped up and tackled Tom, them tumbling away from the edge. "Let me do it Tom!" Harry yelled, pinning Tom under him.

Tom flipped them over, "No Harry!"

"Please Tom," Harry asked, tears streaming down his face.

Tom's face softened, reaching down to brush them away before Harry kicked him off. Tom yelled, landing on his left wrist awkwardly. He rushed over to Harry where his husband jumped off.

He yelled, reaching out and gripping Harry's wrist before he fell too far. He leaned back, using his right wrist to hold Harry while his left throbbed with pain.

"Tom, it'll be okay," Harry reassured, smiling up at him. There was no trace of fear in his eyes, only determination. It wounded Tom more than he thought it would. "Let me go,"

Tom was stubborn though, shaking his head. "Don't do this Harry,"

Harry gave him one last smile before taking out his mini taser from his vest compartment.

"I love you. Maybe, in another life, we'll have a life that was better than this one."

He shocked Tom's hand, making him shout out before letting go of Harry's hand. Tom gasped, screaming out Harry's name as his beloved fell to his death. He distantly heard the thunderous thud of Harry's body hitting the ground over his own screams. Tears blurred his vision as he screamed him throat raw.

There was a great bright light, and everything went dark.

When he came to, he found himself in the waters far from the cliff. When he looked down at his hands, he found the soul stone nestled gently in his right palm.

Tom gritted his teeth, stifling another sob that was about to come out of his mouth. Harry died for this piece of junk?

Sadness quickly turned into anger. He hated Voldemort, he hated the situation He put himself in, he hated the way they things ended. Maybe, he thought, if they never became assassins, they wouldn't be here right now. He lashed out, slamming his already hurt hand onto the ground, but the pain was a distant memory.

Nothing hurt more than losing the one man that loved him.

Tom shakily pushed himself up, wiping his face of any stray water droplets. God, what was he going to tell Teddy? His parents were decimated in the snap, losing his favorite godfather would be too much for him to bear.

He felt around his chest, pulling out Harry's wedding ring that he slipped in there. He quickly slipped it on his pinkie finger, next to his own one. He would put it on a necklace later.

As he walked back to the ship, he realized why it was so cold now. This would never be a happy place. It was probably crawling with the spirits of the poor souls that were sacrificed here, like Voldemort's daughter, Delphini. Now Harry was trapped here, adding to the coldness of the planet.

As he flew away with one less passenger, he had his mind set on one thing:

 

He had a snake-faced bastard to kill.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This won't be related for the superheros au I'm planning to write, I'm making a whole different universe for that one 🤓
> 
> Check out my other stories!:
> 
> [Safe Is With Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336218)
> 
> [Long Distance Relationships Succ Ass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184146)


End file.
